Greek Mythology
Zeus Lord of the sky, the rain god. His weapon is a thunderbolt he hurls at his enemies. One of the Olympian gods, Zeus defeated and imprisoned his father Cronus (a Titan) in the Tartarus realm, guarded by Tartarus doors, and then drew lots with his brothers Poseidon and Hades to see who would become the supreme ruler of the gods. Zeus won the draw and became the ruler of the gods. He is married to Hera but his many affairs are a well known fact. In greek mythology is represented to be armed with lightnings, often prepared by Hefestos or Vulcan, his son. Hades Lord of the underworld, ruler of the dead. Also known as the god of wealth. Hades is Zeus's brother. When drawing lots to see who would rule which section of the world, Hades drew the worst lot and was given control of the underworld. He is married to Persephone. When Men burned their dead (greek tradition) they placed two golden coins for the sailor of the dead boat in order to travel across the Synx river and reach the other side of dead life. Erebus, the Kingdom of Hades, is guarded by Cerberus, the three headed dog of the underworld, it is represented in the 1981 film as a two headed dog guarding Medusa's home. In greek mythology is represented with a helmet, but in the movie it was removed. Poseidon Lord of the seas and oceans, ruler of the water. Poseidon is also a Zeus brother, one of the two, and in greek mythology the oldest of the three, when drawing lots to see who will rule which section of the world, Poseidon drew the kingdom of water and was given control over the shores, oceans, seas and rivers. Men often had to pray for Poseidon's favor in order to have good weather in their travels. Poseidon is represented with a golden trident, also as well as Hades helmet and Zeus's thunders, its a gift from the Titans defeat. Medusa Medusa began life as a girl so lovely she made Athena jealous. Such beauty turned Poseidon's head. He seduced the girl but, unfortunately for her did so in one of Athena's temples. So Medusa was turned by Athena into a gorgon. Since she started as human she remained mortal, and Athena later helped Perseus kill her. Gorgon A gorgon is a female monster with snakes for hair their faces are so ugly that anyone who sees them will turn to stone. There were three gorgons, two were born, and were immortal. Medusa was turned into a gorgon by Athena, and therefore was not immortal. Kraken This is a legendary creature that resembled a giant squid and was known for destroying ships. Its tremendous size and power is to be matched with that of a titan, the gods often refer to him as the last of the Titans, in his physical we can tell that he is a submarine creature, also capable of breathing air, this one is kept jailed in the profound of the seas, guarded by Poseidon Perseus Perseus was a son of Zeus. His mother Danae was locked in a prison by her own father, King Acrisius of Argos. The King had been told that his daughter's son would one day kill him. Instead of taking the risk that his daughter would become pregnant, he locked her away in a tower with no doors, and only one small window. Zeus turned himself into a shower of gold and slipped through the window. He turned the prison into a lovely meadow filled with sun. Danae's father saw light coming from the window and demanded that a wall be torn down so he could check on his daughter. When the wall came down Danae could be seen holding a baby boy. Mother and child were put in a chest and shoved into the ocean with the hopes that they would perish. They washed up on the shore of an island and were greeted by Dictys (a fisherman). Perseus grew up quite happily until one day King Polydectes decided he wanted to marry Perseus' mother. Danae was not interested in marrying the king, however he wasn't taking no for an answer, but she had Perseus to protect her. The King couldn't get around Perseus, so instead he pretended to marry someone else. When Perseus came to the wedding without a gift (he couldn't afford one) the King demanded Perseus bring him Medusa's head as a gift. Perseus went on a long quest, ended up slaying Medusa (the Gorgon) and on his way back to the king, uses the head to free Princess Andromeda, accidentally kills his grandfather (which means the prophecy did come true despite the old kings efforts), takes the head back to King Polydectes only to find out the wedding was a sham and that his mother has been forced to be the King's servant. Perseus was so upset by this that he used Medusa's head to turn his enemies in the Kingdom to stone, thereby rescuing his mother. Much much later Perseus and Andromeda are placed into the sky as constellations. Pegasus In Greek Mythology, the Pegasus was originally made by Poseidon, in which he was first considered to be a horse-god type, but it was foaled by the Gorgon Medusa, he originally was ridden by Bellerophon, another Greek hero, unlike in the movies, in which Pegasus belonged to Zeus and it is ridden by Perseus.